


Midterm Mischief

by NaughtyLokiStories



Series: Professor Loki [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom Loki, Dom Professor Loki, F/M, Light BDSM, Porn With Plot, Professor Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki punishes you for being disruptive during a midterm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midterm Mischief

“Really Loki why am I here?” you ask him quietly as he unlocks the classroom.

“You are here because the college requires it,” he replies opening the door letting you in. You enter taking your seat in the back as a few students file in after you. Class was to start in ten minutes. Loki was administering the midterm today which would take three hours. You honestly have no idea why Loki needs you unless he wants you to start grading them immediately. You watch the students from your seat. Many only have their blue books and a few pens, other students have their notes out for last minute cramming. By the time class starts you notice one student is missing. So Erin’s given up; pity, she could have probably passed with a B-, you think to yourself.

“Good afternoon class, as you know today is the midterm. Fifty percent of your grade depends on this. You have twenty minutes to study; you may ask me or our TA any questions you have,” he announces. You hold back a groan, is this why I have to be here for three hours? To answer maybe four questions? “Everyone have a blue book and pens?” Loki asks scanning the students. As if on cue, an explanative rings out as a student jumps up from their seat. Most of the students form little groups while others put their heads down on their desks. A few students work up the nerve to ask Loki a question but they mostly come to you. It slightly worries you how many questions they are asking you; but then again, if they did the reading assignments they were assigned they wouldn’t be asking these questions.

Loki gives a five minute warning before the midterm is to start. You are absolutely bored out of your mind and the test hasn’t even started yet. Pulling out your phone, you begin texting Loki. Can I leave once you hand the midterm out? You watch Loki as he reaches into his pocket reading your text. He looks directly at you, your eyes meeting before he replies. Feeling your phone vibrate you read his text, No.

Seriously Loki, why am I here? You text him.

Because I want you here, he replies. You feel a rush of excitement course through you, you can almost hear him whispering it in your ear.

Loki stands signaling the twenty minutes are over. He waits for everyone to put their things away before handing out the midterm. As the students look over the midterm you can see some looks of excitement and looks of sheer terror. Suddenly, you hear a knock at the door. Loki gets the door and the student who forgot their blue book enters. You know it won’t take the students three hours to take the test, but you did not bring anything to work on. It is going to be at least an hour before some of the students turn their midterm in. How are you going to kill the time? You turn your attention back to your phone.

Why do you want me here? You only hope Loki doesn’t read annoyance in the text. You watch as Loki reads it, ignoring it. You quickly send another one; Do you plan on doing something to me? That seems to get his attention. He smiles to himself starting his reply. It is quiet in the classroom; the only sound is of pens scratching away.

Do you want me to do something to you? That can be arranged after class pet. You feel yourself blush becoming increasingly hot. You look around at the other students, but they are engrossed in their test.

If I am to sit here for three hours I better fucking get something out if it! you tease. You catch Loki smiling but again, he doesn’t respond. Just the thought of Loki having his way with you in the classroom makes you aroused. You wonder if you could get him just as worked up too?

I’m impatient, I want you now.

In front of the students? What a scandal that would be. Getting kicked out of school in your last semester, no Master’s for you. Pity, you read.

You would be out of a job, you text.

She threw herself at me. Can’t blame her really I am irresistible, Loki responds.

You roll your eyes trying to hide a smile. You decide to have a bit of fun with him. Very irresistible. I wish I could straddle your hips and grind against you right now. Would you like that? you ask studying him.

Loki reads the text but keeps his emotions hidden. That’s all? Doesn’t sound very exciting. You narrow your eyes as you read the text. You know he is trying to egg you on to describe to him in detail what you want to do to him.

Oh, well in that case I won’t tell you where the hand job I planned on would lead to. You flash Loki a look of indifference.

Tell me.

Tell me or else what? you ask.

I will spank you in front of this entire class. Don’t think I won’t, Loki threatens.

Oh please, you reply rolling your eyes. Suddenly, Loki rises from his seat glaring at you. Your eyes widen as you frantically began texting. Loki simply turns around to clean the whiteboard. “Damn trickster,” you whisper under your breath. Still sitting on your lap I would strip my top off, you begin. You watch Loki for any signs of arousal. You have been with him long enough now to know all his likes and kinks, and he with you.

I would run my thumbs over your nipples until they were stiff. I would take them between my fingers rolling and pinching them until I could feel your wetness. As you moan against me I take one in my mouth sucking and biting it as you writhe against me begging me to touch your swollen aching clit.

You subconsciously let out a low moan as you read before realizing you are surrounded by a room full of people. You feel yourself turn a bright shade of red not daring to look up.

Pulling myself from you, I sit between your legs removing your pants. I take your hard cock in my hand pumping it slowly before increasing my speed. I stop as you fist my hair. Placing your cock in between my breasts I pump it slowly taking the head of your cock in my mouth sucking on it. I know how much you like that Professor. You send the text hoping it has the desired effect.

Is that a hint of pink on Loki’s pale face you see? You are such a filthy girl. I’m going to fuck you after class. I know how much YOU would like that. You feel the wetness growing between your legs as your clit begins to throb dully. Hearing something you look up from your phone. The first batch of midterms are being turned in. You know you should retrieve them and start to grade them but you are having far too much fun sexting Loki in class. You ignore the midterms for now.

How would you fuck me? You ask Loki.

I would bend you over this table and take you from behind multiple times. One for each text you send me.

How boring, you reply. Another small group of students turn in their midterms leaving the classroom. Little more than half the class remains testing. You look over at Loki offering him a small smile; he does not return the smile.

You get aroused simply by me breathing on your neck. I have made you come countless times using my fingers alone. You constantly cry out desperately begging for me to fuck you until you can’t function. I can assure you pet; you would not be bored on that table. You bite your lower lip as you read through his text. You are becoming increasingly wet. You wish Loki could help you take care of the growing ache between your legs but you are on your own.

Be back in a bit, you want anything? you text Loki.

Make it quick, he replies.

Stepping out of the classroom, you make your way to the bathroom. Taking the nearest stall, you lock the door behind you leaning up against the wall. Unbuttoning your pants, you pull them along with your panties down to your knees. Your eyes widen at the sight before you. You knew you were aroused but you didn’t think you were this wet! Bringing your fingers to your folds you run them along your smooth skin teasing yourself. You begin to rub your clit slowly as you imagine Loki whispering instructions to you. Your breath becomes uneven as you increase your pace. Suddenly, you feel your phone vibrate in your pocket causing you to jump and giggle.

What’s taking you so long?

You smile wide as an idea comes to you. Putting your phone back, you remove your bra lifting your shirt over your chest. Taking your phone back in hand, you continue rubbing yourself as you begin taking pictures of yourself. You moan softly imagining Loki’s reaction to the pictures. You hear the door open as someone enters the stall next to you. Taking a peek at the shoes, you recognize them as belonging to one of your fellow classmates. Oh if only she knew, you think as you remove your fingers from your clit. You take a few more well positioned pictures as you wait for her to leave.

As she leaves, you continue where you left off plunging your fingers into yourself. You buck your hips riding your fingers. They are a poor substitute for Loki’s long slender fingers and an even worse substitute for his cock. But none the less you feel yourself getting close. You take a few pictures of yourself before stopping on the brink of orgasim. As much as you want to finish you want to be good and ready for Loki. Pulling your pants back up, you start to put your bra back on when another idea comes to you.

Loki had asked out of pure curiosity. When you successfully executed his request he went mad with lust teasing you for hours before giving in and ravaging you. Positioning your phone again, you take your breast lifting it to your mouth snaking your tongue out licking your nipple. You snap a picture knowing what it will do to him. Putting your clothes back on, you make yourself look presentable before heading back to class. You quickly look through your photos picking out the best ones. As you walk into class you notice less than half of the students remain. As you sit down you can feel Loki’s disapproving eyes on you.

He picks up his phone, moments later you receive his text. What were you doing? What took you so long?

Oh I’m terribly sorry Loki. Here let me show you what I was up to. You send him that along with the picture of yourself licking your nipple. Watching Loki’s reaction, you are greatly rewarded when Loki loudly drops his phone on the table turning a furious dark red. The remaining students pause in their writing to stare at Loki. You can’t help but feel proud of the fact you got such a reaction from him in front of the students.

Just you wait, Loki threatens once he regains his composure.

Wait for what, this? you text back including pictures of the other two positions you were in. Loki only runs his hand through his hair giving you a lust filled look. You’re the one who wanted me here, you tease him.

By now only a small handful of students remain, the stragglers and the over achievers. You can tell Loki was beyond anxious to get them out of the classroom. He is tapping his foot practically counting the minutes until class is over, you decided to give the poor man a break. You have no idea what he would do in this state. You have never teased him like this before, usually it is the other way around. Soon, only one student remains. Loki rubs his hands over his face trying to calm himself down. You can practically see Loki mentally screaming at the final student to get out of the classroom.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, the final student turns their test in. As you walk over to Loki, he calmly gathers the midterms putting them in his briefcase. Putting the tests under the table, he walks over the door locking it, returning his attention to you. You smile at him more out of nervousness then anything. He grabs you, sitting you on the table roughly separating your legs standing between them. Instinctively, you wrap your legs around him pulling him closer. He claims your mouth with his forcing his tongue into your mouth. You moan arching your back into him. Suddenly he pulls your hair tearing you away from him.

“You were terribly naughty in class pet,” he says his voice heavy with lust. You bite your lip trying to look your most innocent. “I shall have to give you detention,” he says reaching for your pants. You sigh loudly rolling your eyes separating yourself from him.

“There’s no detention in college Professor,” you say annoyed leaving the desk for the whiteboard.

“Then how do you suggest I punish you? You were quite the distraction in class today, I can’t have that again,” he says with his back to you.

“I can’t help it if you can’t control your lust around me,” you say playing with a yardstick leaning up against the wall.

Loki looks at you for a minute before saying, “You want to be a high school teacher, how would you discipline a student?”

“It depends on what they did,” you say walking over to him, his back still turned to you “Or the student.”

“Well that’s not very –” You cut Loki off mid sentence.

“If you were my student misbehaving in class,” you say bringing the yardstick down on his backside. Loki remains still and silent hesitating for a moment before turning around.

“Did you … are you trying to spank me?” Loki asks half confused and half amused. This is entirely out of your character.

“And I’ll do it again if you question me,” you say sharply. You are so taken with Loki’s reaction from your pictures a wave of sexual confidence has overtaken you. You want to dominate Loki as he does you, make the professor beg for the student. Tossing the yardstick on the floor, you sit back down on the table spreading your legs. “Now kneel,” you say darkly.

Loki looks you up and down licking his lips, “Not much of a punishment.”

“Do it,” you snap at him, “On your knees!”

Loki drops to his knees, his hands working to get your pants off. He rips them off along with your panties, his nose inches away from your sex.

“Still wet from your performance pet?” Loki asks smirking.

“I’m always wet for you,” you purr, “Would you like a taste?” Before Loki can answer, you tangle your fingers into his hair thrusting your sex into his face. You can feel his soft lips against yours as he nudges against your clit. His tongue flicks out of his mouth lazily licking your clit. Throwing your head back, you let out a loud moan not caring if anyone outside hears. He laps at you swirling his tongue around you. You fist his hair firmly holding him in his place. Loki trails his tongue along you again before taking it in his mouth gently sucking on it. “Loki,” you moan desperately despite yourself. Still aroused from earlier you feel yourself getting close to climax. “Harder,” you plead more than command. You hold Loki’s head in place as you begin bucking your hips. Is this how Loki feels when he fucks my mouth, you wonder just before your orgasim slams into you. Loki pulls away from you grinning ear to ear; he knows he won this round. You fall back against the table top panting as Loki hovers over you placing the gentlest kisses on your skin.

“I must commend you for trying pet, but this is my classroom. I am the only one allowed to order people around,” he says rubbing your over sensitive clit. Moaning low in your throat, you try closing your legs but Loki forces them open. “You were so eager to spread them for me before pet, what happened?” he growls in your ear. You whimper out a response. “You wish to rule a classroom yet you cannot even rule me. Let me show you how it’s done pet,” he says. Taking the yardstick in his hand, he momentarily dips into his briefcase. You wonder what he is doing when you feel one end of the yardstick being tied to your ankle with a ribbon.

“Why do you have ribbon in your briefcase?” you ask him as he tries the other end to your ankle.

“A teacher is always prepared,” he replies tying your wrists together. Lying on table, your legs are spread wide for him; you are completely incapable of closing your legs to him, not that you want to. “Now that I have you at my mercy,” he says striping you of your remaining clothes. “What you should have done to me pet was tease me into submission,” he says tracing his finger along your body, “Have me begging for you.” He lifts his finger bringing it to your chest. You watch as his finger traces around your nipple bringing it to a stiff peak. He repeats his actions to the other one as you bite back your whimpers. The throbbing in between your legs grows as Loki bends over licking each of your nipples before sucking on them. You can feel his hard cock digging into your sex driving you wild with lust.

“Oh, Professor,” you moan out trying to rub against him. He bites your nipples harshly causing your hips to snap up, “Loki please,” you breath out.

“Please what, pet?” He asks his fingers now playing at your slick folds.

“Please fuck me,” you beg. Loki straightens himself undoing his pants letting them fall to the floor along with his undergarments. Straining your neck to see, Loki steps out of them, his cock jutting out in front of him.

“Look at me,” he says takes his cock in his hand stroking himself. Such a tease. “Do you want this?” He asks continuing to stroke himself.

“Yes,” you hiss out. As Loki approaches you, you can feel the heat radiating off of him.

“Tell me how much you want me,” he says as you feel his cock on your skin.

“Loki, Professor, God I want you in me,” you whine as his cock roams around your slick folds.

“Go on,” he says.

“Loki, please stop teasing me and fuck me already. I need you in me,” you beg.

“You should have thought of that before you sent me those pictures pet,” he smirks down at you. Spreading your folds, he slides his cock between them slowly rubbing it against your swollen clit.

A tortured moan escapes you, “Fuck Loki, don’t stop.” It feels like nothing else Loki has ever done to you. Who knew something so little could cause such a reaction? With every thrust Loki makes you pant writhing on the table muttering incoherent nonsense, your brain not being able to process all the pleasure. “Professor …,” you trail off as Loki again directs his attention to your nipples rolling them between his fingers. “Please,” you choke out as he continues to thrust between your folds. “I’m so close,” you whisper to Loki your body shaking from pleasure.

Suddenly Loki pulls himself away from you. You try bucking your hips showing your frustration, but to no avail.

“If you’re ready to come pet, this should be easy for you,” he says. He places his cock a few inches away from your entrance, “You have to work if you want my cock in you.” You let out a loud, desperate sigh and begin squirming your way down the table trying to impale yourself on his cock. After a minute of this you stop to rest feeling you haven’t made any progress. “Keep going pet you’re almost there,” he teases above you giving your nipple a quick pinch.

“I hate you,” you whisper.

“I love you too pet,” he smiles.

After a few more twists and turns you feel Loki’s cock at your entrance. You bite your lip knowing this is going to be the hardest part, having to focus and keep your concentration for just the right angle. You work down the table a little more positioning yourself to take Loki’s cock, but you miss, his cock hitting your clit.

“Damn it,” you curse in frustration. Repositioning yourself, you try again but you miss. “Loki help me, please,” you beg just wanting his cock in you.

“Why would I do that when I can watch you squirm? It is such a lovely sight, they way your chest heaves up and down, the pink sheen to your body, your fists tight in frustration,” he says. You take a few deeps breaths calming yourself trying a third time. This time you are successful as you feel his tip entering you. You grip his tightly not wanting to lose him after all your hard work.

“Good girl, see I knew you could do it without my help,” he says smiling down at you. Wiggling down the table more, you take him deeper into you maintaining your firm hold on him. Loki lets out a low moan thrusting into you catching you off guard. Throwing your head back, you let out a shirk loud enough you know was heard outside the classroom. Loki grips your hips bringing you to the edge of the table slamming into you. You long to wrap your legs around him but the yardstick is still tightly tied to you. He thrust into you again, his pace powerful and unrelenting. He has been waiting for this as long as you have and is tired of waiting. You moan his name over and over again as he hits your core making your eyes well up with tears. You know you are close once again and play he will not deny your release again. “Come for me pet, come for your Professor,” he growls out his thrust becoming erratic. Loki finishes before you, but the sensation of his seed filling you sends you over the edge.

Your eyes closed, breathing heavily, you can hear Loki panting next to you on the table. Bringing your tired wrists to your chest, you give Loki a pleading look. He makes quick work of untying you from your restraints. Rolling over, you cover his body with yours.

“All that from a few pictures?” you giggle.

“You don’t know what you do to me pet,” he says cupping your face kissing you on the lips.

“Maybe next time you’re lecturing I’ll wear a skirt with no panties and give you a little show,” you say seductively.

“What have I done to you? You use to be such a good student,” he asks with a smirk.

You gasp as one of his fingers enter into you, “I’ll wait to punish you for putting that lovely idea into my head back at home … after you grade those midterms,” you groan completely forgetting about them.

“We’re you bored?” Loki asks you, his fingers still deep within you.

“What?” you moan out confusedly.

“In the text you sent me, you said you would be bored if I took you on the table. We’re you?” he asks.

You can’t help but blush, “You know I wasn’t Professor.”


End file.
